Destiny
by KyuWoon
Summary: SEQUEL REFLECTION/ONE SHOOT/BL/YAOI/Main Pair [KYUSUNG]/Always stuck with summary tapi ini cerita tentang kehidupan KyuSung setelah mengalami reinkarnasi. Akankah mereka kembali bertemu dan jatuh cinta? R n R


Holaa~~

Baca review 'reflection' dari kalian semua yang ga jauh2 dari kata '**author jahat!**', '**author tega!**', '**author-nya kejam!**', '**aku kecewa dengan endingnya!'**, atau '**endingnya ga nyambung sama ceritanya**'.. ternyata rasanyaa...jleeeeb banget. Derita nulis DC... _

Maaf ya kalo memang mengecewakan.. Salahkan otakku yang lagi pengen bikin sad ending.. T_T *usap ingus* *nyumput dipelukan kyusung*

Naaaah, tapi sebagai permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya.. Aku buatkan Sequelnya, walaupun mungkin ga bisa dibilang sequel soalnya isinya ga nyambung dan alur yang super duper ngebut.. Tapi paling ga semoga ini bisa sedikit mengobati kekecewaan para readernim sekalian...Amieen.. ;))

So, ini buat kalian semua yang mengharapkan sequel-nya...

* * *

**Title :**

Destiny

(Sequel Reflection)

**Main Cast :**

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Casts :**

Park Leeteuk, Kim Kangin, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk

**Length :**

One Shoot

**Warning** :

Non- formal languange. Many typos. Weird. So, please bear with it..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Don't Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

_._

_._

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_._

_..._

* * *

Apa kau percaya dengan adanya Reinkarnasi?

Sebuah kepercayaan bahwa jiwa manusia tidak akan pernah mati meskipun jasad manusia sudah berkalang tanah..

Sebuah analogi yang menyerupai lingkaran dimana tidak ada awal dan akhir..

Dan lalu...

Apakah kau juga percaya akan adanya cinta sejati?

Sebuah cinta tanpa syarat. Sebuah rasa yang tak akan hilang ditelan zaman. Mampu bertahan walau harus melewati ruang dan waktu..

.

Percayakah kalian akan hal itu?

* * *

...

.

.

.

_Spring, April, 2263_

_._

Matahari sudah beranjak tinggi dari peraduannya. Lukisan semburat jingga di ufuk timur kini sudah berubah menjadi warna kuning terang dan menyengat. Bahkan suara kicau burung yang tadinya merdu tergantikan oleh suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan. Menandakan bahwa aktivitas manusia sudah dimulai.

Namun rupanya suara bising itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada seorang _namja_ yang terlihat masih asyik bergelung diatas kasur empuknya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Yesungie! Bangun!"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Hei, apa kau mau dihari pertama semestermu kau terlambat masuk?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.

Seolah tak mengenyahkan panggilan itu, si _namja_ hanya kian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Hei, Yesungie! Ini sudah jam sembilan, kau tidak mau bangun juga?"

Seketika itu juga mata sipit itu membelalak kaget. Ia menyingkap selimutnya, dan dengan mata setengah mengantuknya, ia melongok kearah jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul Sembilan lewat delapan menit.

"_Omo_!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? Aku ada kuliah jam setengah sepuluh dan _good_! Sekarang aku terlambat!"omelnya pada seorang _namja_ cantik didepannya.

_Plak!_

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat dikepalanya. Si_ namja_ cantik, Kim Leeteuk, yang juga merupakan _hyung_-nya itu hanya menampilkan wajah masamnya sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan _dongsaeng_ tersayang-nya, Kim Yesung.

"Ya~ apa kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku yang sudah serak akibat berteriak memanggilmu? Aku, _appa_, _omma_ bahkan kakak iparmu itu sudah bergantian membangunkanmu sejak pukul tujuh tadi Yesungie, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga.."

Yesung tersenyum sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang jauh dari kata gatal "Benarkah?"

Leeteuk menurunkan tangannya, dan beralih mencubit gemas pipi sang _dongsaeng_ "Dasar kau ini. Sudah sana, bersiaplah sekarang kalau kau tidak mau terlambat lebih lama lagi.."

"_Oh no!_"serunya kaget dan secepat kilat ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Yesung. Walaupun _dongsaeng_-nya itu sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, namun dimatanya, dia tetaplah seorang adik kecil baginya. Yang harus ia jaga dan lindungi. Mungkin sampai pada saatnya, ada seseorang yang sanggup menggantikannya, melindungi _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

Yesung tengah berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang kelasnya, ketika seseorang yang entah darimana muncul, tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat erat. Menahan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu terdengar tajam namun terkesan ada rasa keingintahuan yang besar dalam nadanya.

"Eh?"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Menatap bingung pada seseorang yang rupanya seorang _namja_ dan menatapnya tak berkedip.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia seolah seperti masuk kedalam dunia yang berbeda ketika sepasang manik cokelat itu menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Dunia yang sepertinya pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak tau kapan. Juga, tatapan yang seolah sangat ia kenal. Tapi ia juga tidak tau dimana dan kapan ia mengenalnya.

Tak dimengerti. Tapi kenapa—

Dunia itu terasa begitu nyata adanya?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

_Namja_ tinggi, tampan, berkulit pucat dan berambut cokelat madu itu kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak mampu—atau mungkin bingung untuk ia jawab?

"Kau—"

"—Kim...Yesung?"ucapnya ragu.

Kini, si_ namja_ manis menautkan alisnya. Tampak berpikir. Tapi seberapa besarpun ia untuk mengingat sesuatu, tapi tak ada satupun hal yang mampu ia ingat. Dan...

Rasanya ia memang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"Yesung bersuara.

Si _namja_ tampan menunjuk kearah buku yang dipeluk Yesung dengan dagunya membuat Yesung ikut menatap kearah yang ditunjuk si tampan.

Ah..Benar.

Hei, Kim Yesung. Apa jangan-jangan kau sempat berpikir bahwa _namja_ ini memiliki sebuah kemampuan_ magic_ hingga ia bisa tau namamu seperti itu? _Tsk_!

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan ataupun dikatakan, Yesung pun memilih melepas kontak mata antara mereka. Bergegas pergi. Ia sudah terlambat masuk kelas.

"Tunggu!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh pada sosok tampan dibelakangnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Tapi...aku rasa aku... menyukaimu.."akunya.

Dan lagi-lagi, diluar kendali, bibir si tampan melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Oh Tuhan... bagaimana mungkin ia mengucapkan kalimat itu pada seseorang yang bahkan baru hari ini dia temui. _Love at the first sight_? Mustahil! Tapi sepertinya itulah kenyataannya.

Si _namja_ manis hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah 'cengo'-nya. Suka? Secepat itu? Bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu, dan _namja_ ini sudah bilang menyukainya?

Mana mungkin seseorang akan secepat itu mengutarakan perasaan pada orang asing yang bahkan baru berbicara tak lebih dari sepuluh kata padanya? _Good_! Ya, tentu saja...karena sudah dipastikan _namja_ ini adalah seorang _Playboy_ bukan? Yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengelabui perasaannya. Oh tidak...

"Kau gila.."gumam Yesung pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran si _namja_.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.."balasnya santai.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada yang salah dengan _namja_ dihadapannya ini. Dia memang tampan, tapi sungguh...otaknya tidak beres._Tck_! Tak mau ambil pusing lagi, Yesung pun berbalik dan kembali melangkah, meninggalkan si tampan yang kini menatap punggung si _namja_ manis dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kim Yesung.."gumamnya

"Kau milikku.."

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_ 'Aku Kyuhyun..'_

_'Cho Kyuhyun..'_

Yesung berkali-kali harus menggelengkan kepalanya keras ketika lagi-lagi nama dan suara itu muncul dalam otaknya. Ah, rupanya _namja_ itu membawa virus untuknya. Buktinya..setelah pertemuannya dengan orang itu, ia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya. _Aish_!

Apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi seperti ini? Menghipnotisnya? Atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari orang itu sudah memasukkan suatu racun dan membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik? _Argh_!

_Namja_ aneh tapi tampan itu...kenapa semua yang ada pada _namja_ itu terasa _familier_? Sekilas, ia bahkan merasakan ia pernah merasa begitu dekat dengan _namja _bernama Kyuhyun itu. Benarkan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana?

"Ssst.. Yesungie _hyung_, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"tegur sahabatnya –Eunhyuk- ketika dilihatnya Yesung bukannya memperhatikan materi kuliah yang disampaikan ,melainkan hanya bertopang dagu menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan sang dosen.

Yesung hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan kembali melakukan hal yang sejak sejam yang lalu ia lakukan. Menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"_Sweetheart_!"

Terlihat Yesung berjalan menuju kantin bersama Eunhyuk dan kekasihnya –Donghae- sambil sesekali berbincang dan tertawa, hingga tak menyadari akan sebuah ah... tidak, tapi beberapa panggilan yang ditujukan kearahnya.

"_Honey_!"

"_Baby_!"

"_Chagi_!"

"Kim Yesung!"

Dan ketika panggilan terakhir menyebutkan namanya ia barulah menoleh, dan langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati _namja_ yang tadi pagi ia temui berlari kearahnya.

"Oh _God_... Mau apa lagi dia?"gumam Yesung

"Hai, _sweetheart_"sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum dan hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah dengusan sebal dari Yesung.

"Kita bertemu lagi..kau pasti mau kekantin kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita _lunch_ bersama.."ajaknya.

Tanpa peduli akan respon Yesung padanya, ia hanya merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Yesung, membawa _namja_ manis itu pergi menuju kantin yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, melewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memandangnya bingung.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia tak menolak ketika tangan _namja_ tampan itu melingkar dibahunya? Dan... kenapa ia merasa—

—Begitu nyaman?

Hingga mereka berempat sampai dikantin dan duduk di satu meja yang sama pun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya terus melemparkan tatapan aneh pada Kyuhyun. Setau mereka, hingga menit terakhir mereka bersama Yesung, sahabatnya itu sedang tak dekat dengan siapapun apalagi memiliki kekasih. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang seolah begitu dekat dengan sahabatnya itu?

Namun _namja_ tampan itu tak ambil peduli akan tatapan kedua orang itu, karena tentu saja yang ia inginkan hanya bersama Yesung-nya.

Oh! bahkan ia sudah berani meng-_claim namja_ manis ini sebagai miliknya.. Hmm...

"_Hyung_, siapa dia?"tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Apa dia kekasihmu? Sejak kapan kau pacaran? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya pada kami?"tambah Donghae

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan manusia ini tadi pagi, bagaimana mungkin dia kekasihku?"protes Yesung panjang lebar

"_Bingo_! Pikiran kalian benar. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kami cocok?"ujar Kyuhyun yang tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

_Plak!_

Dengan tega Yesung melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak keras memang, tapi rupanya cukup membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis kecil.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"marah Yesung

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dengan begitu aku berhak atas dirimu bukan?"balasnya tak mau kalah.

Yesung menggertakan giginya kesal, membulatkan matanya yang sipit "Hei! Darimana kata-kata itu berasal? Berhak atas diriku? Jangan mimpi anak kecil!"

"Kau pasti mahasiswa baru disini kan? Perlu kau tau disini, aku adalah seniormu. Jadi tolong bersikaplah sebagaimana mestinya seorang mahasiswa baru menghormati seniornya!"lanjut Yesung dengan nada kesal

"Oh,benarkah? Hmm..tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai seniorku? Karena aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku.."balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa!"

"Aku hanya berkata kenyataannya..apa itu salah?"

"_Aish_..sudah. sudah hentikan. Kami kemari untuk makan bukan untuk melihat pertengkaran kalian.."potong Donghae

"Ya...walaupun berita ini cukup mengejutkan, tapi selamat untukmu _hyung_..."tambah Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mengerling kearah Yesung sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Karena ...setelah dua puluh satu tahun akhirnya status kesendirianmu itu terlepas juga..."Goda Eunhyuk dan langsung ber-_high five_ dengan Donghae.

"Ya! Kalian!"

"Benarkah itu _sweetheart_? Jadi aku yang pertama untukmu?"tanya Kyuhyun menggoda namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa senang. Karena rupanya _namja_ manis ini belum pernah dimiliki siapapun.

Yesung mendengus, memutar bola matanya jengah "Dan...siapa yang kau panggil _sweetheart_, hm?"

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?"

"Astaga! kita bahkan baru dua kali bertemu, tapi kau sudah berani memanggilku seperti itu?!"kesal Yesung yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah kekehan kecil dari bibir _namja_ tampan itu.

Oh Tuhan.._ namja_ bernama Kyuhyun ini benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia kesal. Tentu saja. Tapi entah kenapa...sisi lain hatinya berkata ia menyukai ini? _God_... perasaan seperti apakah ini?

Mencoba untuk melawan hati kecilnya, Yesung pun bangkit dari duduknya. Membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hyukkie, Hae-ah aku pergi dulu. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makanku hilang. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan siang tanpaku bersama—"

"—_namja_ aneh ini"cibir Yesung sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Yesungie _hyung_! / _Sweetheart_! Kau mau kemana?"ucap ketiganya bersamaan membuat Yesung semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menghilang sejenak dari situasi yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Senyuman terlukis dibibir Kyuhyun ketika pada akhirnya maniknya menemukan keberadaan sosok yang ia cari sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pantas saja dia tak terlihat dimanapun disudut kampus ini, rupanya _namj_a itu sedang bersembunyi ditempat yang mungkin sempat tak terpikirkan olehnya, di perpustakaan, mengingat ia memang sedikit anti berada diantara tumpukan buku-buku yang tampak membosankan itu._ Toh_, tanpa harus bersusah payah belajar, otaknya sudah cukup mampu memahami semua materi yang disampaikan oleh dosennya. Salahkan saja otaknya yang genius itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati_ namja_ manis itu bukannya membaca atau mengerjakan sesuatu tapi malah dengan nyenyaknya tertidur diantara tumpukan buku tebalnya. Perlahan, ia menarik kursi disamping Yesung dan ikut meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Kini, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar tiga puluh _centimenter, _membuat Kyuhyun dengan leluasa bisa menatap wajah manis itu lekat.

Untuk beberapa detik Ia kembali merasakan perasaan aneh. Wajah ini...benar-benar terasa tidak asing . Apakah _namja_ ini pernah hadir dimimpinya? Atau mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mungkin saat ia masih duduk di bangku kanak-kanak? Sekolah dasar? Menengah? atau...

Ah...tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi _toh_, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak ambil pusing tentang hal ini. Yang ia tau dan yang sudah bisa ia pastikan sekarang adalah... Ia mencintai _namja _bernama Yesung ini. Itu saja. Titik.

Merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik akan kehadiran seseorang, Yesung pun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia belum merubah posisinya saat sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka dan juga belum sepenuhnya sadar ketika iris kelamnya menangkap sebuah senyuman lebar yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hi.._Sweetheart_~"

Dan suara itu akhirnya membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Yesung terlonjak dari posisinya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap _horror_ Kyuhyun.

"_Omo_!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Yesung gugup.

"Melihatmu tidur.."jawabnya santai sembari ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Be-berapa lama kau disana?"

"Hanya satu jam.."

Mata sipit miliknya secara otomatis membulat sempurna "A-apa?! Selama itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai "Hm.."

"Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku dalam tidurmu.. Apakah aku ada di mimpimu?"goda Kyuhyun membuat bola mata Yesung hampir keluar dibuatnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Itu tidak benar!"serunya tak percaya.

"Ah...satu lagi. Lihatlah, ada air liur yang menempel disudut bibirmu.."tambah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Spontan, Yesung langsung meraba sudut bibirnya dan _bingo_! Ia tertipu.

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Melihat raut wajah manis yang selalu berganti ekspresi lucu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak menggoda_ namja_ itu. Dan ini...sungguh menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _sweetheart_.."

"Kau!"tunjuk Yesung garang

"Menyebalkan~!"

Yesung menekuk mukanya. Kesal. Buru-buru ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan sesegera mungkin menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia malu. Sangat malu. Bagaimana kalau perkataan Kyuhyun tadi benar? Apakah ia benar-benar memimpikan _namja_ menyebalkan itu? Hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menyebut-nyebut nama _namja_...itu? _Argh_! tidak mungkin kan? Bukankah itu akan sangat memalukan?

Tapi—

—perasaan apa ini? Detak jantung ini kenapa berdetak begitu cepat saat ia kembali memikirkan bagaimana dekatnya wajah mereka tadi?

Benarkah ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada manusia aneh itu?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Dan begitulah hari-hari yang dilewati Yesung. Hari-hari dimana biasanya rutinitasnya terlihat monoton sedikit berubah semenjak kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dimana ada Yesung dan disitu pula ada Kyuhyun. Walaupun Yesung masih menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun, tapi _namja _tampan itu tidak menyerah. Dan tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan hati si _namja_ manis.

Jujur, ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti bagaimana awalnya ia bisa jatuh hati sedalam ini pada _namja_ manis itu. Tapi yang ia tau sejak pertama kali ia melihat Yesung, ada sebuah perasaan yang tak asing lagi baginya. Seolah ia telah menunggu lama hanya untuk bertemu dengan_ namja_ itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi semua yang ia lakukan berdasarkan kata hatinya. Mengalir begitu saja. Seperti ada sebuah ikatan kuat yang mengikat antara dirinya dan Yesung sebelumnya. Sebuah cintakah? Atau... ini hanya perasaannya saja?

.

.

.

_Ckiiit!_

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku?"kejut Yesung saat sebuah _porsche_ hitam berhenti tepat didepannya, menghalau langkahnya menuju halte bus kampus.

Dan semakin menekuk wajahnya dalam ketika tahu siapa yang duduk dibelakang kemudi mobil mewah itu.

"Hai _sweetheart_. Masuklah. Aku antar kau pulang.."

Yesung menghela nafas "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kyu.. Bukankah kau masih ada kuliah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Rupanya kau sudah mulai memperhatikanku. Kau bahkan sudah mulai mengingat jadwal-jadwal kuliahku.."ujarnya senang.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak menghapalnya kalau selama dua bulan terakhir ini _namja_ itu terus bersamanya? Karena selain dirumah masing-masing, mereka berpisah hanya ketika Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung sibuk dengan rutinitas perkuliahan mereka. Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun lebih sering mengorbankan waktu perkuliahannya dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yesung. Namun _namj_a itu sama sekali tak pernah takut tertinggal dalam hal pelajaran. Ckck..lagi-lagi harus dikatakan, salahkan otak _namja_ itu yang kelewat genius.

Mencoba untuk tidak ingin peduli pada awalnya, namun rupanya sia-sia. Yesung sudah terlalu terbiasa akan kehadiran Kyuhyun disisinya. Membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai. Sebuah perlindungan yang dirasakan sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang sudah ia dapatkan dari _hyung_-nya, Leeteuk. Dan kalau boleh ia jujur, ada goresan warna lain dalam hitam putih hidupnya semenjak kehadiran Kyuhyun dalam harinya.

Pesona Kyuhyun rupanya memang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Dan rasa itu memang ada, hanya saja ia belum mau mengakuinya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk kelas Kyu.."

"Tidak mau. Aku bisa meminjam catatan Wookie nanti. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang.. memastikan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Itu saja.."

"Astaga Kyu..kau berlebihan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Aku tak peduli. Karena aku berhak melindungimu.."

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Percuma, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada gunanya ia mengelak karena cepat atau lambat _namja_ ini pasti akan menyeret paksa dirinya untuk masuk kedalam _porsche_ mewah-nya itu.

"Keras kepala.."cetus Yesung sambil membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Itulah aku.."balas Kyuhyun singkat

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Kyu?"tanya Yesung ketika ia sadar ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat.."

"Tapi kemana? Sebentar lagi malam, aku tidak ingin mendengar omelan orang-oramg rumah hanya karena malam ini aku pulang terlambat.."jelas Yesung

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Yesung padanya. Hanya fokus pada jalanan padat didepannya. Memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang tak terbilang pelan itu.

"Kyu.."

"Hm.."jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berniat mengantarku, aku turun disini saja.."pintanya sembari bersiap membuka pintu mobil

"Hei, hei... jangan seperti ini.."

"Kalau begitu katakan kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu sebelum musim panas berganti. Hanya itu. Setelah itu aku berjanji aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."aku Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Sekali ini saja, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"_Please_ _sweetheart_~"

Tak bisa menolak, Yesung pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Matahari terbenam? Berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah ini hal yang romantis? Tak dipungkiri hatinya merasa senang walau lagi-lagi ada suatu ego yang membuatnya tak mau mengaku.

.

.

Yesung menutup matanya ketika dirasa semilir angin dengan lembut membelai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dan ketika sepasang manik kelam itu kembali terbuka, ia serasa dimanjakan oleh pemandangan matahari terbenam yang perlahan menghilang dibalik cakrawala meninggalkan semburat merah jingga disana. Indah.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah Yesung lekat-lekat, melihat raut wajah _namja_ manis itu, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. Tampaknya ia tidak salah memilih tempat, karena bisa dilihat _namja_ manis itu tampak menikmati suasana.

Walau dihadapan mereka terdapat pemandangan indah tapi bagi Kyuhyun tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding pemandangan wajah Yesung. Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"_Saranghae_.."

Suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan lembut di telinga Yesung. Menenangkan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya. Ia bahkan bisa lihat pantulan dirinya begitu jelas tergambar dikedua iris cokelat itu. Dalam dan penuh cinta. Dan Yesung seperti terperangkap didalamnya. Tersedot kedalam dunia yang rasanya pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Tak ada yang ingin bersuara. Hanya membiarkan suara detak jantung mereka yang terdengar. Berdetak seirama. Menciptakan suara merdu yang ditangkap oleh indera keduanya.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, tapi ketika akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dan menyatu dengan lembutnya semua kembali terasa bagaikan sebuah _dejavu_. Rasa manis ini—tak asing lagi. Dan begitu memabukkan. Menghanyutkan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yesung tersadar dan kembali pada realita yang ada. Ia mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Ada desir aneh yang ia rasakan.

"_Sweetheart_?"

Yesung memegang bibirnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan—

— Kyuhyun lah yang merenggutnya.

Menyesalkah ia? Rasanya tidak.

Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja otaknya seperti berhenti berfungsi. Wajahnya panas. Degup jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa kecuali satu kata. Malu. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Yesung berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun kini mematung ditempatnya. Mengutuk dirinya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"_Sweetheart_!"

Tersadar akan Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun pun berlari mengejar _namja_ manis itu.

"Yesung-ah! "

Dengan kekuatan penuh Kyuhyun terus berlari dan ketika sedikit lagi ia dapat menggapai Yesung, sebuah pemandangan lain membuatnya membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Tidak"gumam Kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa lihat sebuah _honda civic_ putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengarah pada Yesung-nya yang kini berada tepat di tengah jalan. Tak ada waktu lagi. Jika ia tak bergerak lebih cepat makanya semuanya akan terlambat.

"Kim Yesung!"

Untuk sesaat ia merasa semuanya terjadi seperti sebuah gerakan _slow motion_, dimana ketika kakinya bergerak berusaha menggapai tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya, lalu ketika sesuatu dengan keras menghantam tubuhnya dan kemudian ia merasakan dirinya berakhir di tanah dingin. Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Ia tak ingat apapun lagi selain sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya, khawatir.

"Kyu-ah!"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

'_Tuhan..kumohon. Jangan biarkan dia terluka. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan sakit. Biarkan aku melindunginya. Dan.. jika dalam waktu singkat ini, salah satu diantara kami ada yang harus meninggalkan dunia ini, biarlah aku memohon, akulah orang itu.._'

Seingatnya, itulah doa terakhir yang terucap sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Entah perasaan apa yang melandanya kala itu. Tapi... rasa itu begitu nyata.

Saat itu, ia seperti melihat ada sekelebat bayangan samar melintas di benaknya. Ada rasa takut yang luar biasa menderanya. Sebuah rasa yang mungkin bisa ia sebut..

Kehilangan?

Ya, mungkin saja.

Dan lalu...seingatnya ia juga sudah menyelamatkan _namja_ itu. Kalau begitu...apakah ia sudah benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini? Dunia yang mengenalkannya akan cinta? Benarkah ia sudah benar-benar menghilang dari dunia dimana ada Yesung didalamnya? Benarkah ia sudah tidak bisa melihat _namja_ itu lagi?

Namun... apa ini?

Sentuhan lembut ini... kenapa begitu membuatnya nyaman?

Suara ini..kenapa begitu meneduhkan?

"Kyu.."

Apa dia sudah benar-benar berada di surga?

Dan...tangisan ini...?

Benarkah itu Yesung?

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Kabur. Seolah ada beban yang sangat berat menggantung disana, ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Ingin kembali tidur.

"Kyu-ah.."

Namun... diurungkan niatnya ketika lagi-lagi ia mendengar panggilan lembut itu. Ia pun kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum manik cokelatnya terbuka dan menunggu beberapa detik hingga penglihatannya berangsur jernih. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah... sesosok makhluk indah yang tengah menggengam tangannya dengan sisa-sisa airmata yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Ye-Yesung?"gumamnya tak yakin. Berharap ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Kyu-ah..syukurlah kau sudah bangun.."ujar Yesung lega.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung merespon. Dalam beberapa menit ia hanya diam, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Yesung padanya. Ada yang sakit? Ia pun mulai merasakan setiap pergerakan anggota tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya terasa ngilu. Kepalanya pun agak sedikit sakit. Jika ia masih bisa merasakan sakit , itu berarti...

"Aku masih hidup?"

Yesung mendengus kasar seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyeka kasar jejak airmatanya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja! Apa kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan itu menghembuskan nafas lega begitu menyadari keadaannya. Masih bernafas. Rupanya Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup. Untuk tetap bisa melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai. Ah.. betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Bodoh"

"Kau hampir saja mengorbankan nyawamu demi menyelamatkanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"protes Yesung sambil membantu Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"_Simple_. Karena aku ingin melindungimu.."

Tersadar akan keadaan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun balik bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengamu? Apa kau terluka?"tanyanya panik.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan berat ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang mungkin jika Tuhan kehendaki bisa merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Beruntung mobil itu tak menabrak kita berdua. Kau mengalami sedikit trauma kecil dikepalamu, dan itu yang membuatmu pingsan selama beberapa jam.."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Kalau begitu katakan kau mencintaiku.."ujarnya dengan seringai samar yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku menci—"

Yesung terdiam. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Oh,apa yang hampir saja ia katakan?

Dan seringai itupun berganti dengan senyum kemenangan yang diperlihatkan oleh si tampan itu. Walau Yesung tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi ia sudah bisa menangkap apa yang ingin dikatakan _namja_ itu. Syukurlah benturan dikepalanya tak mengurangi kecerdasan otaknya.

"Apakah aku harus mati dulu sampai kau mau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Ya~! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kalau memang harus begitu?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."ungkap Yesung cepat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mencoba agar semburat merah muda di pipinya tak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku tak mendengar.."

"Kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja, lebih baik aku pulang.."alih Yesung cepat, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

"_Sweetheart_, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar ulang apa yang tadi kau kau katakan padaku.."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang.."gumamnya pelan dan menunduk. Tak berani menatap langsung Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya.

"Sepertinya bukan hal itu yang kudengar.."ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Tak bisa mengelak lagi, Yesung pun kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Iya! aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun..kau dengar itu?"

"Tidak. Sekali lagi.."

_Aish_! Orang ini benar-benar mampu membuatnya malu saja! Haruskah ia berteriak kerasa agar semua orang tau bahwa ia memang mencintai _namja_ bermarga Cho ini? Oh~ Gila!

_"_aku mencintaimu..aku mencintaimu...aku menc—"

_Cup_!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibir tipis Yesung.

"Cukup.."stop Kyuhyun. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah yang sudah merona merah itu, membelainya lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Sangat mencintaimu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukan eratnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus mengatakan, entah bagaimana semua rasa ini berawal, karena hal yang ia tahu ia sangat membutuhkan _namja_ ini untuk terus berada disisinya. Menemaninya.

Dan ia pun tidak tahu sejak kapan _namja_ manis itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Nafasnya. Juga kebahagiannya. Karena satu hal yang ia yakini adalah_ namja_ itu memang tercipta untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"A-apa?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya lebar saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang tak dapat diterima oleh nalarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan "Bukan itu. Tapi—"

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin sebenarnya. Mereka bahkan baru saja menjalani hubungan ini tak lebih dari dua bulan. Dan diluar dugaannya, Kyuhyun malah mengatakan hal pernikahan dengannya? Apa sebenarnya isi otak _namja_ itu? Pernikahan? Oh! Ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah bukan? Tidakkah ia berpikir panjang tentang hal ini?

"—menikah? Dalam usia sekarang?"lanjut Yesung ragu.

"Eh memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah kalau kita menikah dengan usia kita sekarang ini?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Oh Tuhan... kekasihnya ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa ia bisa dengan santai dan tanpa beban mengucapkan hal itu?

"Usiamu sembilan belas tahun dan aku dua puluh satu tahun tahun. Tidakkah itu terlalu dini bagi kita? Dan lagi, kita belum lulus kuliah Kyu.."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.."jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Tak ada yang harus diragukan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Kita berdua saling mencintai. Lalu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"lanjutnya

"Ta-tapi pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah Kyu.. Dua hati, dua pikiran dan dua keinginan disatukan. Tidakkah kau takut menjalaninya? Apalagi banyak cerita yang kubaca pernikahan dini lebih rentan akan perpisahan dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi dalam pernikahan kita nantinya.."jelas Yesung sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir jauh pikiran buruknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Menanggapi semua pikiran Yesung dengan santai. "Bodoh. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Lagi, Yesung menggeleng dan mulai memainkan jemari tangannya gugup.

Kyuhyun pun meraih jemari Yesung, mencoba memberikan ketenangan lewat genggaman tangannya. "Dengar...asal kita bersama, aku tak takut apapun. Kehilanganmu adalah hal yang paling kutakutkan. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa ini, tapi entahlah... aku seperti merasa sebelumnya aku pernah kehilanganmu.."

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang jauh. Ada rasa tak nyaman hadir ketika ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana rasa itu.

"Kau yakin Kyu?"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap Yesung dan tersenyum "aku yakin seratus persen.."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Kyuhyun. Cinta tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bersama. Asalkan ada kecocokan jiwa antara keduanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Baiklah..aku mau menikah denganmu.."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Autumn, September, 2263_

_._

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, menerima Kim Yesung sebagai 'istriku' yang sah. Untuk saling memiliki, melindungi, sejak hari ini hingga kedepannya, dalam susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kaya dan miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, menghormati dan mengasihi, sampai maut memisahkan.."

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan janji sucinya, kini giliran Yesung mengucapkannya dihadapan Tuhan mereka, pendeta dan juga seluruh undangan yang hadir dipernikahan mereka.

"Aku, Kim Yesung, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamiku yang sah. Untuk saling memiliki, melindungi, sejak hari ini hingga kedepannya, dalam susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kaya dan miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, menghormati dan mengasihi, sampai maut memisahkan.."

Dan setelah janji pernikahan diikrarkan oleh keduanya, sang pendeta pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami 'istri' yang sah. Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian dan bahagia hingga ajal memisahkan.."

Kedua pun berhadapan sebelum Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Yesung, sebelum kecupan itu berakhir dibibir _namja_ yang sudah sah menjadi 'istrinya' itu.

Aura kebahagiaan begitu terasa. Tangis haru dan bahagia diperlihatkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Bahkan Leeteuk harus berkali-kali menyeka airmatanya dan bersandar dipundak Kangin –suaminya-, begitu terharu karena pada akhirnya _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu menemukan pria yang sangat mencintainya. Dan sanggup menjaga dan melindunginya di sepanjang kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani.

Dan jika dikehidupan sebelumnya manisnya pernikahan belum sempat mereka kecup, namun kali ini berbeda.

Kali ini tak ada yang pergi terlebih dulu. Tak ada yang ditinggalkan. Tak ada yang meninggalkan. Tak ada akhir yang menyedihkan. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai. Kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mereka raih walau itu harus melewati beberapa dekade. Ikatan cinta yang tak bisa diputuskan begitu saja.

"_I Love you, sweetheart_.."

"_I Love you too_..."balas Yesung dan membalas senyuman lembut Kyuhyun

_._

_._

_._

_..._

* * *

_Berapa lamapun bumi berotasi..._

_Musim berganti.._

_Abad berubah..._

_Tak ada yang mampu menghapuskan rasa cinta ini..._

_Dikehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang, dan yang akan datang takdir akan tetap mempertemukan kita.._

_Tetap akan saling mencintai..._

_Karena selamanya, Kim Yesung ditakdirkan hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang.._

_Dan tak ada yang mampu merubah itu.._

* * *

_..._

_._

_._

_._

**THE END! **

**FIN! **

**TAMAT!**

**LUNAS!**

**NO SEQUEL ANYMORE! XDDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yeaaay! Bagaimana sequelnya? Apakah ini sudah cukup mengobati kegalauan dan kekecewaan akan FF ku yang kemarin? Hmmm...semoga ini cukup ya...Aneh? ga nyambung? Gpp lah ya.. hanya ini yang terpikirkan oleh otakku yang semakin lama sudah semakin beku buat nulis... ^^

Oh ya, boleh bertanya? Kalau misal aku buat FF GS (genderswitch) KyuSung? apakah masih ada yang mau baca? hehhee...

.

Dan satu hal lagi, sedikit cerita boleh ya... ^^

Dulu, awal aku nulis adalah karena FF KyuSung saat itu belum banyak seperti sekarang. Aku ingat pertama kali aku baca FF KyuSung di FFn hanya ada sekitar 21 FF KyuSung dan sekarang..wow! ada 325 FF! Itu berarti sekarang sudah semakin banyak para author yang nulis KyuSung. Dan aku sangat senang dengan ini. Karena itu berarti sudah semakin banyak orang yang memberi perhatian pada couple tercinta kita ini... :)

.

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mencintai KyuSung..

Terima kasih yang sangat besar untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF-ku.. Terima kasih untuk semangat kalian padaku...Benar-benar terima kasih... *bow*

Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa... Terima kasiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh!

I Love you soooo much guys!

.

Warm Regards,

Vien ^^


End file.
